Colours of her hair
by Mistaken Soulmate
Summary: The different colours of Tonk's hair.
1. Purple Lupin POV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hope you like, feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Purple.<em>

Her hair was the colour of deep purple the first time he first met her. Purple, like the wine he was drinking.

Her mouth was a lighter hue of the sensual dark strands from the fizzy drink she was drinking.

The incriminating lips shaped into a sweet curve as she reached forward to shake his hand, her hands surprisingly strong for their softness.

Although her features were delicate and not yet matured, there seemed an undeniable sexuality under her pale, heart-shaped face.

Purple wasn't her colour, he thought. It only made him think of twisted velvet sheets and her lips being bruised under his, when really she was about a decade younger than he was.

Her dark, twinkling eyes seemed to mock him for his terrifying indecent thoughts.

"Tonks." She simply stated.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" 'Mad-Eye' Moody barked.

Her face twisted in embrassment at the name, as she glanced at him underneath her eyelashes.

_Nymphadora._

Her name was different, dark, spicy and foreign but so easy on his tongue it disturbed him.

Like she did.

It disturbed she got under his skin, and made him prickle with wild, unwanted feelings.

Feelings he could control when he wasn't a wolf, and he hated that he felt this weakness when he was human.

_Animalistic._

_Out of control._

He was scared how comfortable if felt wanting to lean down and devour her lips.

To grab her and protect her, but there was no chance of him protecting her strong character.

She made him want to take her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, until she submitted to him.

He hated that he liked her.

That she was so easy going and so endearing.

If only he could touch that colour and drain it out.

He watched her now as she threw ran her hands through the soft velvet of spikes and throw her head back to laugh at what someone said.

Hissing softly, he pushed his hands further into his pockets and turned his head away from the temptation.

He hated the colour.

But as he pushed away his empty wine glass, he raised his hands to his stained purple lips.

He savoured the taste.


	2. Purple Tonks POV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hope you like, feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The first time, he met her, her hair was purple.<p>

She felt like a kid dressed in one of those ill-fitting, overgrown outfits. She reprimanded herself for trying to look older with the dark deep colour.

He was sectioned off in the crowd. Her eyes had been drawn to him even before she met him. Tall and brooding, his handsome youthful face was engraved deep scars that made him seem more dangerous and enticing. He stood in a dark shrouded area of the room, with his wine glass dangling from his long fingers. But she could feel the females in the room darting their eyes at him and licking their lips. Just like her. She shivered, with disgust or anticipation?

'Mad-Eye' Moody must off seen her staring as he chuckled and led her to him.

Those slate grey hooded eyes shifted slowly to her as she was brought to his attention, his eyes showed no emotion but just calmly viewed her, making her feel extermely uncomfortable and red.

She craned her neck to grin at him and stuck her hand out for him to shake, while he looked down, mildly interested at her hair.

Her hand started to feel awkward for being suspended in the air, so she scooped his hands in hers and shook it. He looked at their clasped blankly at first, and she saw a brief flicker of some unnamed emotion light his eyes. Then as sudden as it sparked in his eyes, it was gone.

She withdrew her hand hurriedly. Uncomfortable how the rough hands were giving her goosebumps.

"Tonks." She blurted out.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" 'Mad-Eye' Moody barked near her.

She felt her face cringed in embarrassment at her dreaded name.

'Nymph' the name of the immature stage of a dragonfly before metamorphosing into a winged adult. This is what she felt with him, like a immature kid.

She glanced at him. His face seemed in pain. Did her presence bore him that much? But his voice was nothing but light when he spoke.

"Nymphadora. Hm?"_  
><em>

_Oh Lord._ Her name on his lips. He made the horrible name sound like a husky promise to her ears.

His strong mouth lit up a little on the corners and she realised he was _teasing _her.

Strangely she didn't know how to respond. _Her_, the friendly social girl that she was.

She made her excuses and removed herself from his strange and prickly aura to less frightening people.

Even though he didn't introduce himself, she found out his name at the end of the night.

_Remus Lupin._


End file.
